


Loki's Pet

by Hiddlegirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, King Loki (Marvel), Master/Pet, One Shot, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Exchange, Power Imbalance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlegirl/pseuds/Hiddlegirl
Summary: Reader loves being Loki's pet and explains why.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 63





	Loki's Pet

I loved being Loki's pet. I loved the feeling of being owned, and he loved the complete and utter control over me. 

The collar around my neck was a symbol of it, and I wore it proudly. I loved how he enjoyed reminding me of the power he had over me- as often as he could- both publicly and privately. 

I loved my collar, I loved how my master's name written over it in gold. Telling everyone who owns me. 

But most of all, I loved the simple blissful routine. Not having to think, not having to care about anything in life except my master's orders. 

Every morning he entered the throne room in style, with me crawling behind him on my leash, wearing nothing but my tail and cat ears. 

He tied my leash near the throne as I sat at his feet on my green cushion. He loved showing everyone what he has and they never could. He calls me his most precious possession. 

But everyone knew not to ogle me too much, or they paid the price. He always asked me whether I was comfortable or not before starting the day. 

I purred and rubbed my face against his feet in confirmation. After which he patted my head and called me a good kitten. 

The kingly responsibilities of my master bored me, and I spent the day reading or observing my master's beautiful face. Or how he gave stern orders to everyone. He occasionally ran his hand through my hair or petted me. 

The days when he had less work were the best. He took me on his lap and played with me. He loved playing with my plug, or making me cum on his fingers as everyone politely turned their heads away. 

After that he made me ride him, or suck him off. Days like these brought lots of orgasms, and lot of praise. I could never hear enough of "good pet" or "obedient little kitten" or "precious kitty".

As the day nears the end, master gets tired and impatient. He doesn't bother with walking and just teleports us to his chambers. 

I present myself to him as soon as we're in private. He fucks me hard till he's in a better mood. 

We eat dinner in our chambers, and he hand feeds me the food. After dinner we talk or read- provided we don't get busy with other sinful activities. I go to sleep safe and protected in his arms. 

I love being Loki's pet. 


End file.
